The S9 Black Knights
by Black Knight Roughneck
Summary: The beginning, middle, and end of the S9 Black Knights' Story.
1. Chapter 1

" tachikoma where the he'll are you?!". I heard Major Kusinagi yell out while she was being chased by the arm suit. We moved in quicker knowing the tachikomas wouldn't make it in time. "Black knights move faster they are in distress and need help." I yelled over the radio to all of the units. Kallen started racing towards the Major while the rest of us started to load ammo into our guns and get battle ready in our knightmare frames. I heard a loud explosion behind me just as we lost two of our units. "An arm suit!" Tamaki yelled so I spun my custom Sutherland around and made my way towards it as the explosive rounds were loaded into the Sutherland's guns. I fired three rounds and the the arm suit was completely destroyed. We continued to advance towards section nine's position. When we made it I couldn't believe that the arm suit was still causing damage. Three round burst took care of the arm suit. I rescued major Kusinagi and radioed Section Nine. "Come in section nine, come in." At first all I heard was static on the other end. Then I heard their Chief say, "Who is this? How did you get this channel's passcode?" To which I replied "My name is Leon H. Chance, and I sir just rescued Major Kusinagi from two arm suits that were going to destroy her and everything in sight if we hadn't shown up. I am requsting a meeting with yourself chief Aramaki. I will be at section nine ETA fifteen minutes. Major Kusinagi is being taken cared for by our resident cyborg specialist. Over and Out.

Once we arrived at section nine, we were greeted by chief Aramaki and a med squad for Major Kusinagi. "I myself have quite a few questions for you Mr. Chance, please follow me to my office, your men will be taken to our lounge where they can await you and I to finish our conversation." I waved my team to follow who I assumed to be batou and Togasa. "Mr. Chance I would appreciate knowing how you knew of the attack on Major Kysinagi's life before our own organization did not." The chief politely commented towards me. My reply was "A few if my people were picking up unusual arm suit activity in that area so we hacked the ministry of police's dispatch channels and there was a report of police arm suits attempting to detain a cyborg female who was using therm-optic and camo a carrying a class A loadout so I knew the only reason a cyborg female would be carrying that much firepower was if it was Major Kusinagi." I concluded. "So your telling me that your team rescued my officer because you knew it was the Major?" The chief asked. " Yes, that us correct. ". Well if I could I would have you arrested but you did rescue the Major and for that I comemorate you." The Chief said. "Sir, if I may, my team would like to merge and become a part of section nine." I told chief Aramaki. "Why, if I may ask do you want to do that?" he asked. "Because, you're organization is a counter-terrorism unit. We would like to join you in surpressing the refugee conflict.". I explained "Approved I'll get the paperwork rolling and will have it official in an hour for now tho, Welcome to section nine.


	2. Chapter 2

"Batou, do you read me?" I radioed. "Loud and clear Leon." it's been two months since my teams induction into section nine. "Target subject is moving three meters towards the restaurant. Do we move on the suspect?" I radioed for clearance to take down this criminal we'd been tailing for about a week now. He was a notorius drug smuggler. "move on subject with caution. May be armed." I was given clearance. My team moved on the subject with our nightmares which had a few new modifications such as we could suround the subject and our nightmare's legs would link and close forming a pen for the criminal. "All black knight anti-terrorist units move in and deploy barrier shields." I radioed to the rest of my team. We moved in with the tachikoma transport mod. "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." I read the scumbag his rights and we hauled him off to the detention center.

Back at HQ we got clean and started towards the debriefing room. When we arrived chief aramaki was already sitting ready for our reports. I saw The Major. She looked beutiful as always. I wish I could say we are dating and have been for a month, yadda yadda. But unfortunately not. She hasn't payed me one iota of attention since my induction into Section Nine.

"and crime rates have fallen 12% in the refugee district since we started regular knightmare patrols near the wharehouse district." I heard someone say I wasn't even listening to who said it.

My dr said it was compulsory depresion a.k.a. Love Sickness. We've had succesful missions. Priductivity was up but I seem to be more depressed everyday.

"Leon!". I barely heard Aramaki say. "Huh. What?" I said not even realizing it. "Im putting you on temporary Leave until further notice. Due to depression symptoms your dr has brought to my attention." He said "Oh. Ok. I'll cleat my stuff out of my locker for a while then." I said more so from sub-contious thought than reaction. "Meeting adjourned." I got up and moved towards the door. "Hey, Leon, want to grab a beer, watch the game?" I heard togosau say from behind me. "Naw, I'm gonna go home and get some stuff done. Sink full if dishes, dirty laundry, that sorta stuff." I said as I walked to my car. Freeway was jammed so after twenty minutes of waiting I finnally got home and sat down to watch some tv. The football game was just starting.

I heard a knock at the door. Confused as to who it might be, I walked over and check through the peep hole. It was the major! I was confused so I opened the door. "Hi, Motoko, what's brings you to my humble aboad?" I asked. "Beer and football" she said with a huge smile. "Ok, well I was just watching the game myself. Gimme one second to clean up a little bit and I'll be right back." I said as I rushed to throw dirty clothes into the basket and throw empty take out containers into the garbage.

Winded I returned to the door and welcomed Motoko into my apartment. Even better she had bud light. We sat on my couch and cheered out team to victory.

When it was over we got up and were standing by the door since motoko was just about to leave. "Well, this was fun. I'll see you back at work when I'm let off leave." I said right before she pushed back through the door and said "Oh no, you're not getting rid of me that easily."

She said as she shut the door and forced herself on me. Which I guess she wasn't really forcing since I gave in willingly.

When I woke up the next morning I wasn't surprised to see that she was already gone but had left a note that said 'Last night was fun. I'll be back again tonight for roud two. But let's see a movie first if that's ok.'

So I texted her and said we were on for seven. Then I spent all day cleaning my apartment. Last night I was lucky she was just here for football cause my place was a total mess. But tonight was gonna be special. I couldn't wait.


End file.
